The Endless Search
by N.J Maacha
Summary: Azmaria and Rosette are sisters with a happy life till one night Rosette is taken by a demon. The serch was stopped. War breaks out and Azmaria wants to be strong. She must fight demons and humans in her search for Rosette and her own self. R
1. Chapter 1

-Jingle jingle jingle-

The soft sound of bells echoed around the empty streets. Something from a dream. Rosette lifted her head. Her sister was sleeping soundly next to her. She tucked her blond hair behind her ears and rubbed the sleep from blue eyes. The first thought that came to mind was Santa Claus. The jolly man that visited during the season of snow. Rosette blinked her eyes. Outside the window above the bed the two girls shared the snow was think and heavy. She could see her breath now. Sitting back down she swung her legs over the edge and jumped. She was still too small to reach the floor, being of only six. Her sister even younger at three.

-Jingle jingle-

The noises sounded again. It reminded the young girl of a soft song. Tip-toeing out of the room she went down the long wooden floored hall too the front door. Quickly she ducked out. No shoes. No jacket. Only a white dressing gown to keep her warm.

"Rosette?" The girl spun around to face the door she had just exited. Her younger sister stood in the door way. Short blond hair in pig tails and blue eyes shinning.

"Go back inside." Rosette whispered to her younger sister. "You'll catch a cold."

The girl merely shook her head and pointed out behind her sister. She was dressed very similar in the same colored raggy nightgown.

-Jingle Jingle Jingle Ching-

Rosette spun around the noise suddenly right in her ear. Behind her stood a boy with a black cape on. The hood pulled up to hid his face. He was taller then both girls. Much older. The youngest sister clung to Rosette's arm and she took a step back. "Go inside Azmaria."

Azmaria could sense her sisters fear and jumped in front of her. She growled at the boy glaring at him fearlessly. She couldn't speak yet but if looks could kill. The boy raised his hand to his neck and pushed the bell that was tied to the black ribbon bound tightly around in a black bow. He tapped the bell once more letting it ring.

-Jingle jing jing- He touched the smallest girls nose and she turned her neck upwards to bite at the hand. The man merely laughed as pain spread over the girls face. She winced and dropped to her knees, trying to hold the mean look on her face. Not being to successful.

"What are you doing.!?!" Rosette knelt down to her sister but the guy had her in his grasp in one swipe of his hand.

"You'll be mine." The boy ripped his hood off to show the long sandy blond hair and blue eyes...and fangs. The fear overcame Rosette. A demon. She had heard stories of how they lured children to them, but really she had never believed. She tore her eyes off the boy for only a moment at the sound of her sisters piercing scream. The girl lay motionless on the ground now, blood dripping from her mouth. The boy shook Rosette and pulled her close to him pinning her to his chest. He pulled her into a hug before bending his mouth towards her neck. Suddenly a light in the house flashed on. A candle lit hand appeared at the door rushing out of the house to where the girls where. With a quick leap the man was retreating into the shadows with the girl firmly in his grasp.

"Rosette.!" The man yelled that had come out of the house. He knelt beside Azmaria pulling her up into his arms and running towards where the man had disappeared. A search would soon begin. With no results. Only the softness of the air and an eerie sound of desserts streets. The repressed sound carried on the wind.

-Jing jing-


	2. Chapter 2

Laying still seemed the only way to ignore the pain. Every time she moved it seemed as if someone where poking her with needles. Sharp and shiny. This always happened when she woke up in the mornings. As if her entire body was on ice. Azmaria pulled herself up from the bed and winced. It hurt but she would get over it after moving around for awhile. Today was her 18th birthday, marking the 16thyear her family had been attacked. Her morning pains where a direct result of the spell the thing had cast on her. It had taken her three weeks after that day to wake up from the slight coma. She winced again her hands reaching up to hold her head. It was like a sudden headache. She remembered the day all too well. Walking over to the dresser she pulled out her brush and pulled the now long blond hair into a side pony to the right. Her bangs swept across covering her right eye. With a sigh she pulled on her simple blue dress. Walking out of the room she wondered down the same halls she had grown up in. Her parents had dad almost six years ago.

**"GIVE ME A FUCKING REASON.!"** The angry voice of her friend echoed down the hall. Azmaria Shook her head and walked into the kitchen. There stood her best friend Trace and his sister Rose.

**"The war-"** She had started. Her long blond hair was falling around her in a haze curtain so Azmaria could not see her face.

**"Az needs me."** Trace cut her off. He hated talking about the war. It was something he wanted to avoid at all costs. He ran a hand trough his short blond hair before letting his blue eyes fall to the floor.

**"She doesn't need you. She can take care of herself. Mom's worried and dad just doesn't even like to talk about you anymore."**

**"Dad never liked me. Why do you think I moved out!"** Trace sighed looking up at his sister again. This conversation was really working his nerves.

**"Yeah and into the demon lair. Everyone knows she killed her sister, and then knocked her parents off as well!"**

**"Is everything all right?"** Azmaria finally managed to speak up. She really didn't want to deal with yelling so early in the morning.

**"Good morning."** Trace whispered wrapping her in a hug. She merely patted his back. He turned to go over to the counter. **"I have your medicines ready."**

**"I don't want them."** She shook her head. **"I don't want to sit still today. She's gone."**

**"Oh."** Trace looked at what Azmaria was looking at. The front door shut quickly as she hurried off.

**"They really don't like me.?"** Azmaria questioned with a smile. She couldn't help but almost laugh at what his sister had been saying.

**"Not really. But every things fine."**

**"Riiiight."** Azmaria Sighed opening up the door again and stepping out. "I'm gonna be gone for awhile. Don't worry tho."

**"Ohhh. OK."** Azmaria shook her head as she looked up and down street before wondering off. She smiled looking up at the sky. It was a beautiful blue today. No smoke or fire or screams to be heard. A quite simple day. Something they had very few of in this small town. She couldn't help but feel the stares and hear the quite murmurs of the people passing her on the streets. They moved out of her way as far away from her as possible.

Today Az didn't care though. She had plans for today. Today would be one of her last days in town. Trace and the other boy living with her, Jayden, would be leaving to join the war in a few days. Jayden's father was the captain of one of the ships. This war was getting serious. A war for independence. The war of the 1800's was of course going to be serious, if would be there first war, against Britain, none the less.

So Azmaria would escape into the forest behind her house, escape from the fleeting looks, cut her hair off and put on the soldiers uniform she had purchased and she would enter the war. It would take her every where, and in her travels she could look for her sister again. Everyone else had given up on Rosette but Azmaria still believed that she was alive.

With a smile Azmaria bounded her way trough the town purchasing small stuff, like bread and a new cape, a man's cape, for her escape to the fort behind her house. She was excited but her fears where also getting the best of her. She was shy and quite, not as strong as her sister was. Finally after walking back and forth along the shops she got tired of the stares. Flapping her arms up and down in her panic she began to form words. **"Why wont you stop looking at me.!"**

**"Run, Quickly before she kills you too.!"**

**"She's trying to curse us, run.!"**

The streets where empty in a mater of seconds and Azmaria sighed. People where so superstitious it was crazy. The demons where really working there nerves, along with this war. They had never acted so absurdly.

**"Give her back foul demon.!"** A women was yelling at her. She had just realized this and with an innocent look she glanced up at the women. So that was the case. Another demon attack.

**"I have no clue-"**

**"Don't play stupid you demon.!"**

**"But-"**

**"Leave her alone.!"** Trace was jumping out in front of her. Had he really fallowed her all the way trough the village, or was he just around the same area at the same time.

**"She's evil Trace, and here I thought you came from a respectable family."**

**"Come on Az."** Trace ignored the women's words and was once again leading Azmaria into the safety of her own home. That was one of the other reasons she had to join the army. She didn't want to have to rely on Trace being there anymore. She wanted to be able to take care of herself. She wanted to know who she was, not who Trace was making herout to be. With Trace leaving to join the war, she doubted she would see him ever again anyways. So few came back now a days.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

(A/N) HELLO, everyone. Welcome to the thirdchapter of my little story. Please enjoy. It took a lot of time to figure this one out. So please Read and Review. I love me some reviews. It would help me a lot to see what your thinking.!

~Love Maacha.

* * *

Azmaria awoke with the bright light of the sun, streaming trough her window. It had been three days since that last outing. She really just wanted to escape, but she could not do it till her friends where gone and out of the house. Sitting up Az walked right out of the room and into the living room, ignoring the slight pain in her limbs.

**"Az.! What are you doing out of bed.!?"**Trace called shooing me back to my room. He wore his sailors uniform ready to leave me. Jayden didn't stand far off from his friend. They looked so alike in there uniforms.

**"You have to go. I understand."**It was still hard to let go though. Azmaria could feel the tears swelling up in her eyes, and before she knew it the tears where spilling out and both her friends had her wrapped in a hug. **"It's OK."**

**"Az, I'll be back, promise."** She knew better. Trace said that now, but the war took so many lives.

**"We have to go."**Jayden said kissing her forehead before walking towards the door. He never had been one for words.

**"I'll be back."**Trace repeated before pulling her into one last hug and running out the door, wiping tears from his eyes. They had been each others only family for so long, Az had no family and Trace just refused to speak to his.

**"You'll be back."**Az said reassuring herself before wiping the tears from her eyes. She retreated back into her room and pulled on the soldiers uniform that she had purchased. She packed her stuff in her soldiers bag and sighed before wrapping her hair up and tucking it beneath her soldiers cap. She didn't want to cut off her locks of blond hair just yet.

With a sigh she waited on her bed staring up at the ceiling. She wouldn't be able to leave till night time. Boredom eventually caught up to her and she was falling asleep.

* * *

**"Come here."** The darkness was all around her.

**"Come where.?"**Azmaria called her eyes trying to search trough the dark. She couldn't find where the voice was coming from.

**"Come here Az."** The glow of purple eyes gave a faint glow in the darkness. A hand reached out to her. She could make out the outline of the fingers just faintly. She grabbed it and the hand pulled her toward the figure.

**"Who are you."** She could finally make out the face. It was feminine. Suddenly it dawned on her. The room lightened up and she could see the face. A gasp escaped her lips. **"Sister.?"**

**"Azmaria."**Her sister looked pale and ghoastly. She looked as if she hadn't seen sun in years. As if she was a demon.

**"Sister. What happened.? Ow."** Her sisters finger nails where cutting into her hands. **"Your hurting me."**

**"Azmaria."** Her sister repeated, squeezing even more.

**"Let go."**Azmaria began to pull, trying to pull her arm out of her sisters grasp. **"Let go."**

**"Azmaria."** She finally pulled her arm away, and now she was running trough the darkness trying to escape her.

**"Leave me alone.!"**Azmaria called behind her. Her heart was racing as her feet pounded against the invisible ground.

**"Azmaria."** Her sister lunged at her.

* * *

**"ROSETTE.!"**

Azmaria sat up in bed. She was stark white and sweat was rolling off her face. It might of had something to do with the fact she was wearing three shirts, a white shirt and green and white canvas vest, and a green canvas jacket with red fringe. Her green canvas pants matched that of her jacket and vest, a well as the soft hat that had fallen off and now lay on the bed.

Gasping for air she tucked her hair away under the hat and looked out the window. It was night, finally. The dream had left her quite shaken but she still wanted to go trough with her plan. It was her last chance. Sighing she snuck around the house and out the back door, in the kitchen. She tiptoed trough the field, fallowing the light from the camp. Soon she could hear the men's voice's and the sounds of life.

**"Name.?"**The question was asked of her as she neared the entance of the camp.

**"Ummm."**

**"Name.?"** The man was getting impatient.

**"Az."** She stated worriedly.

**"_Full _****name."** He repeated getting angry.

**"Andrew, Andrew Haft."** She sighed worry growing.

**"Az is your nick name.?"**

**"Yeah."** She said giving a slight smile.

**"OK. Go in."** The man pointed off behind him as he wrote her name on the paper. This was easier then she had expected it would be.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

(A/N) Welcome everyone to another chapter. ^-^

Today I was writing while I was watching my grandmother. It was interesting. She keeps telling me stories about my mom, who died when I was little so its always nice, and she keeps giving me Idea's for new stories and chapters. Haha.

Thanks to all the readers who have been reading my stories. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.

Read && Review.

~Love Maacha.

* * *

It was crowded in the little camp. Tents had been thrown up in neat little rows and the soldiers where everywhere. There was barley enough room to walk between the rows with the men pushing Azmaria around, but she managed. Somehow she managed. She sighed finally reaching another desk much like the one where the guard stood watch, taking names of soldiers joining there ranks. She stood in front of the desk slightly worried about what would happen next.

**"Name.?"**The man asked his hat positioned so Az could not see his face.

**"Andrew Haft."**Azmaria repeated the name she had given the previous officer.

**"Tent number E-1."**

**"E-1.?"**Azmaria repeated.

**"E-1."** The officer shooed her away and she began her search for her tent. It was dark outside with only the lights around the tents giving off any indication of where things where. She stumbled and tripped trying to make her way trough the maze of men. Most where taking there clothes off or eating there rations. Some had even turned in for the night. No party's like they had had previously, because tomorrow they would have to move camp.

**"Sorry."**Azmaria looked up in time to see herself running straight into one of the soldiers.

**"Sorry.? What kind of soldier are you.?"**The boy said laughing. He had long purple hair into a braid and purple eyes. Azmaria was shocked that someone that looked so young was there in the camp.

**"The names Az." **Azmaria gave her best man voice, like she had done with the other men, the ones behind the desks.

**"Chrono."** The boy gave a genuine smile. It seemed so sincere and nice. She was taken aback once again. She was still uncertain why this boy would be in an army camp. **"Your new I take it."**

**"Yeah."**Azmaria stated guiltily. She looked at the ground trying to hide her embarrassment. Maybe she hadn't thought this whole thing trough.

**"What tent.?"**Chrono asked kindly.

**"Huh.?"**

**"Your lost right.?"**

**"Oh yeah Kinda."**Azmaria said once again feeling more and more like she had not thought this whole thing out. **"Tent E-1"**

**"Ha.! I was wondering when I would be getting a roommate.!"**

**"Huh."**Azmaria repeated.

**"You want tent E-1, right.?"**Azmaria nodded. **"Your looking at it."**

Azmaria looked behind the boy to see a small canvas tent. Maybe only slightly big enough to fit three people, side to side.

Just as the thought passed her mind the boy spoke up again, **"The tents bigger then most, so there's no doubt will be getting another roommate. Probably next stop."**

**"Oh."**Azmaria stated, well there went all the room she would have to keep between the two of them. She couldn't have anyone finding out she was a girl.

**"Your doing that the wrong way."**Chrono said almost laughing. He pointed at the hair that was starting to fall out of her hat.

**"What are you talking about."**Azmaria started to stuff the strands back underneath.

**"See your hats popping off, lets get inside."**Chrono grabbed Azmaria by the hand and pulled her inside the canvas tent. The only protection they had from the outside. It was more like a sheet thrown over some poles and stabbed into the ground. At least that's how Azmaria thought of it. A blanket was spread over the ground, obviously to keep the bugs out. Not that it would help any. A backpack was thrown on the ground in the corner along with a pillow. It was only a few seconds after looking around that she noticed Chrono was taking off his clothes.

**"What are you doing.!?!?!"** She asked panicking.

**"Getting ready for bed."**Chrono answered a confused look on his face. He really didn't know what was wrong with this dude.

**"Oh yeah."**Azmaria was stunned as she watched Chrono take off his jacket, vest, belt, hat, and pants. He sat on the blanket in his boxers and the white shirt.

**"Well go on and get ready so I can do your hair."**Chrono sighed laying back on the blanket, his hands folded under his head. Azmaria set her bag down on the opposite side of the room along with her blanket before taking off her clothes just as Chrono had done. She folded them and set them next to her bag, it was a good thing she had wrapped her boobs down and had worn boxers, just like any boy. She had thought that part trough. Finally she sat down on the blanket and Chrono sat up. He began to run her fingers along her hair and began braining the blond locks. **"You do realize girl's aren't suppose to be here. Right.?"**

**"Huh, but-"**

**"It's OK. I wont tell."** Chrono said with a laugh. He had figured it out from the moment she said sorry. This boy wasn't a boy, it was a girl. **"Whats your real name.?"**

**"Azmaria."** she replied giving a slight smile.

**"Your not the first girl I've seen sneak in."** Chrono smiled as he continued to braid her hair into the long braid, similar to his.

**"Really.?"**

**"Yeah so why did you want to join this stupid war anyways.?"** Chrono said finishing the braid.

**"Well Its a long story."** Azmaria said turning to look at Chrono.

**"Its OK. I'm listening."** Chrono smiled laying back down on the blanket and folding his arms once more behind his head.

**"Well when I was little my sister was taken from me. Then my parents died. I have no one."** Azmaria looked at the ground tears forming in her eyes. She could feel warm arms wrap around her in a hug.

**"Its OK. I've lost someone too. Someone very Important. We can look for them."** Chrono pulled away and wiped the tears from Azmaria's eyes. He really was one of the nicest people she had ever met. He reminded her so much of trace. **"Together****."**

**"Together.?" **Azmaria repeted.

**"Yeah. Wanna do that.?" **Chrono asked with a laugh.

**"Yeah."** Azmaria smiled.

**"Lets get to sleep."** Chrono said sitting up and grabbing his pillow. He laid back down on the ground and Azmaria copied him grabbing her blanket and pillow andlaying down as well. It wasn't long that she laid listening to the soft sounds of Chrono sleep before she too fell asleep with the warm night air for comfort. Chrono was a kind person. She didn't know what he really was at that point in time. He was just a friendly person that braided her hair.

* * *

(A/N) Special thanks to Whispering Lotus for your Review on Chapter Three.!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

(A/N) Hello Maacha here.! Here's another long awaited chapter of my little story. Please enjoy it.! I'm going to be going away for a little over a week so I wont be able to update for a little while. This last weekend was fourth of July weekend though so It was fun. I had fun writing this chapter.

Read and Review.

~Love Maacha

* * *

**"Wake up."** A voice whispered into Azmaria's ear. She rubbed her eyes groggily before remembering where she was. How could she forget. She jumped out from under her blankets to stare into the eyes of her newest friend. Chrono held a smile on his face and Azmaria breathed a sigh of relief. She had almost forgotten she had a friend now in her new little world. She smiled back. **"Good morning."**

**"Good morning."**She smiled getting up and dressing in her uniform yet again. Chrono pushed the plate of food towards her before turning to pack up his sleeping stuff and shoving it in his backpack. Azmaria eyed the food wearily.

**"Its safe."**Chrono laughed turning his eyes up to look at her. **"I asked them for your so I could bring it back. I'm friends with the cook."**

**"Thanks."**Azmaria smiled again before scarfing down the food. It wasn't the best, nor did it taste very good, but it was good enough to get rid of the hunger that edged at her stomach. When she was done she too began packing up her night stuff. Chrono picked up the plates as she put herself to work and exited the tent.

**"Lets move.!"**She heard a voice shout from outside her tent. Chrono was back rushing as fast a possible to get his bag on his back. Azmaria fallowed his example and dashed out of the tent after him. He began to pull the pegs out of the ground that held the tent up and soon the tent too was packed into his bag.

**"Don't worry."**Chrono said looking around the grounds as other soliers backed up just as fast. Some running to the front of the camp. **"This is nothing."**

**"Ok."**Azmaria whispered. She ran after Chrono running towards the front as well and soon they stopped at the back of a large line of soldiers. A whistle was blowing. Chrono pulled her into the line. There was about fifty soldiers here dressed in the same uniform lined up in a straight line, with three people lined up in front of them and another one behind them on a horse.

Chrono stared foreword so Azmaria copied him and stared straight ahead of herself.

**"Looking good men."** One of the guys yelled up front. Then he took on a more authoritative voice. **"Troops with commence to go from line into column of two on the odd number."**

Azmaria could hear the yell of the first member. One. Two. One. Two. One. Two.

She lost track till the number beside her Yelled One. It wasn't Chrono he was on her right. She got worried before putting on her best man voice. **"Two.!"**

**"One."**She heard Chrono shout. The list went on till the end. Then the officer called again.

**"Right."**Chrono pushed Azmaria and she turned to her right. She was a horrible soldier so far.

**"Wheel.!"**The officer yelled and Chrono walked in a half circle to stand beside Azmaria on the left. Azmaria breathed a sigh of relief for the second time that day. This was working her nerves.

**"March.!"**The voice called again. The man on the horse began to move forewords and everyone moved in beat with the drums. Azmaria could hear them faintly behind her. Suddenly she realized they where going trough town. She put her head down her hat covering her eyes. They where in the middle of the street marching trough town. She could hear the screams and cheers of the people in her village. People where running up to some of the soldiers, running to say goodbye, for possibly the last time, never to see there loved ones again. No one ran up to her, and soon she realized she was safe. She lifted her head and turned to look at Chrono who smiled at her.

This was it. No more dirty looks or friends that hate her. No more people to think she's evil. No more Hiding in her house alone with just two people who ever cared for her. This was her chance for a new life. Her chance to experience the world.

She looked up to reaching on her tippy toes to look out over the heads of the other soldiers. She smiled landin falt on her feet again and passing trough the gates.

This was her chance to find her sister.

_'Here I came Rosette. I'll be there soon. So hold on for me. Just wait a little longer.'_

* * *

(A/N) Once again a big thanks to Whispering Lotus for the review. It made me very happy to read it.!


	6. Chapter 6

* * *

(A/N) Finally Maacha's back. And I brought you a gift. A new chapter of An Endless Search.!!!!

Woo hoo.! Get down with my crazy self.

Anyways, like always, READ AND REVIEW.!

~Love Maacha.

* * *

Azmaria sighed as the march continued. It wasn't long before the had come across a _very_large field. Only it wasn't empty. Hundreds of tents just like the ones in the small camps filled every space. Now only instead of just there uniforms there was tons of different uniforms. Surprise took over her face.

**"HALT.!"**The comand came loud and everyone stopped.

**"Right face.!"** All the troops turned right.

**"Pass out the guns."** The man commanded and the two officers rushed to the wagon and began to go down the line delivering weapons.

**"Everyone will be drilled tomarrow, nine sharp."** The man yelled. **"Tents will be set up in an orderly fashion, and food will be served at the main post."**

Finally Azmaria was handed her gun, as was Chrono who stood behind her. **"Diiiiiiismiiised."**

Azmaria sighed as she turned to Chrono who had already began to hike his way to the only clearing. He sighed as he spread out the canvas tent and began to pin it into the ground. Every now and then he had Azmaria do something, like hold a pole or hand him a hook, or hammer, but he did most of the work. He smiled and entered the tent as he finished. The other tents where already starting to be set up, The wall tent was set up already by the officers, who shared the largest tent. Chrono pulled Azmaria over with him to the wall tent and she sighed learning how things where done in the camp.

**"Two chairs."**Chrono asked with a grim look on his face. The officer handed him a canvas stool and then passed one to Azmaria. He sighed as he unfolded the chairs in front of the tent. He looked up at her and smiled. They must have walked over 3 miles today. The sun was just starting to go down. **"Wanna go explore.?"**

**"Explore.?"**

**"Yeah meet new people."** He smiled. **"There are other units besides us sharpshooters."**

**"I-I know."** Truthfully she had only heard of the sailors and the sharpshooters.

**"Lets go meet some people then."**Chrono smiled.

**"Actually I think I'll stay in the tent."**Azmaira sighed trowing her bag onto the ground.

**"Your sure.?"**Chrono asked once more.

**"I don't want anyone else to find out." **

**"Just one look around."** He smiled again.

**"Fine."**Azmaria finally gave up after a moments pause. She looked around as the other tents of there unit where begining to pop up.

**"Come on."**Chrono smiled and grabbed Azmaria's hand. Pulling her trough the rows of tents, almost seemed natural. **"We can meet a lot of people up here at main head quarters."**

**"Oh."**It was all Azmaria could manage.

**"We can grab something to eat first."**Chrono seemed very enthusiastic about this little adventure. It made her a little nervous.

**"OK."**She agreed hesitantly. She fallowed Chrono to a large area where tons of people where lining up.

**"Hey there girl.!"**A man voice called from behind her and Azmaria jumped. She spun around to look at who was calling. Who had found her out. The man was actually talking to a girl in a dress. It was simple and reached down to her ankles. It hardly revealed anything at all. Exactly what a women was suppose to wear.

**"Chrono, there's a women."**Azmaria whispered to her friend.

**"Haaaaa."**Chrono laughed.

**"Of course silly."** He whispered. **"Two for every unit."**

**"Really.?"**Azmaria blinked her eyes as the women moved on from the group and out of sight. She didn't know women could be allowed in.

**"You have to be married into the unit though. Married to a soldier."**Chrono smiled as his plate was filled and he waited for Azmaria.

**"Oh."**That's why she had not known about it. Soon her plate was filled too and she was standing beside Chrono.

**"Where to sit.?"**

**"Every where is filled."** She sighed her eyes moving along the rows of tables. There where openings here and there but nothing completely empty like she had wanted.

**"Time to make some new friends."**Chrono smiled at her once more before moving off into the crowd leaving Azmaria to hurry behind him.

This might be a little more complicated then she thought it would be.

* * *

(A/N) Thanks for all the love, Whispering Lotus. I love seeing your Reviews. And I new review has showed up. Thanks Skittles-chi. Sorry about my improper use of things. I try to get things out fast, so I don't really do a lot of grammarcheck, only spelling....Sadly. =( I'm sorry. But thank you a lot for the review. I'm glad you like my story.! Thank you two very much for the reviews.!


End file.
